I'm not an experiment I'm me
by inupuppydogs
Summary: Inuyasha a genectic experiment done buy the umbrella corp. Kagome is a sweet young daughter of a scientist who is looking out over him. what can Kagome teach Inuyasha? can she teach him love? Inukag
1. How it happened

The umbrella corp. the most well known company is leader of all things done in Tokyo. Umbrella is ruled by a millionaire named Naraku Onigumo. Some say he sees perverse joy from mutation.

The umbrella does D.N.A and bio-weaponry extermination. Now they are doing a project called "Exotica" He is the result of D.N.A combining. The scientists have crossed him with a dog. So he is half-human half-dog. Because of this he was given physical deformities. They named him Inuyasha meaning dog demon.

Inuyasha the half-human and half-dog experiment done by the umbrella corp. he has a very smart but instinctive mind. Inuyasha lives in the umbrella facility were he is put under extinctive research. He talks like any other human, but he can also growl and barks like a canine.

He has long silver hair that reaches his waist. Talons for fingernails. K-9 ears on top of his head instead of human ears. Liquid golden eyes. Fangs were his canines should be. By the test given to him two of the five senses have been heightened. Inuyasha has an acute sense of smell. Unnatural hearing. Also his speed and stamina is far beyond human record. So he is an overall success.

Besides his rational mind. He also has a sort of instinct. Mental scanning on him inform scientist that he has (in a way) two minds combined in one. A human mind and a canine one. When asked Inuyasha he said "it's like having to people talking in my head." His dog sides seems to be calling for his mate. His partner. He also seems to act comfortable with Dr.Higurashi's daughter. Kagome.

The story begins here.

"Mom can I please go with you to work today?" pleaded Kagome. Kagome is an exceedingly smart and beautiful girl. She's 17 years old. Kagome's dream is to be a scientist like her mother. So being at the lab is good way to start on that road.

Kagome is a slim girl. Has waist length raves black hair. Crystal blue eyes. A beautiful tan that covered every inch of her skin. A heart shaped face. And a sun shine smile. She has a sweet heart. The kindest girl you ever meet. But can be dead serious at time.

Always making people laugh and smile. An over all pleasant and perfect girl.

Dr. Higurashi smiled at her daughter she couldn't be more proud that she wanted to follow in her foot steps. "Sure that's fine with me. But only cause its summer vacation."

"Yes! Okay let me go get dressed." An excited Kagome replied.

Walking up to her room Kagome had an extra hop in her step. She was going to the lad so all was good.

Once she reached her room. She changed into her favorite pink shirt that said "what's your point" A denim skirt that stops mid-thigh. Tennis shoes. She added silver bracelets on her wrist. For the added effect she wore lip gloss.

When she was gone. She went with her mother to the car. Putting on her C.D player. She listened to Utada new song Exodus 04. They arrived at the lab later. Dr. Higurashi had to swipe her badge and have retina scan done to her eye. They did this for extra security.

The only reason they let Kagome in is because her mother needs an assistant who knows who she is. And can follow orders. So Kagome is the perfect person her intelligence was looked upon and commended by Naraku himself. Even though the guy plan gives her the creeps.

The lab

While walking through all the twist and turns of the facility Kagome's mother was thinking about there newest break threw. The exotica project; Inuyasha has improved but something seems off. His actions are becoming more feral and crude. It's a possibility that the canine D.N.A. is overriding the human D.N.A.

She was a little wary of letting Kagome see Inuyasha. But she really sees no problem with it so she let it be. Besides it could be a good thing they let Inuyasha have some human interaction. Besides the scientist. Kagome and Inuyasha are the same age after all.

"Kagome I'm going to show you the experiment we've been working on. You know the one I told you about." Said Dr. Higurashi.

"Oh. You mean the one with D.N.A. combination. Your going to show me Inuyasha." Asked Kagome.

"Yes that one he has shown great progress. And we could use you he is very docile maybe we could use you for human interaction." She suggested.

"Sure mom I see no problem with it." Kagome agreed.

About that time they reached her station were she does her work and studies. On the other side of the room was the door to go inside Inuyasha's room. But you could see him through the one-sided glass. At first look from Kagome she almost froze in shock.

He was the most hansom man she'd ever seen. She just stared at him. That hair looked so silk like.

His amber eyes like the sun. Those adorable ears on the top of his head. She had the sudden urge to pet them. She was snapped out of her daze by her mother's voice.

"Come on Kagome where ready for you to see him now."

"Lead the way." She replied.

They walked towards the door. Kagome was feeling a little anxious. She didn't know why maybe it was because he was an experiment or the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous.

When her mother opened the door. Inuyasha's head snapped up from where he had been reading. His eyes first landed on Dr.Higurashi. Then they landed on Kagome and his eyes enlarged in brief shock. Before pivoting on the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Higurashi." He greeted. His voice was a deep baritone.

"Hello Inuyasha I hoe you had a nice sleep." She replied with a smile.

"Yes I did." He said with a smile of his own.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter her name is Kagome. She will be here for a while you see her a lot during the next two months. She will be here if you need some one to talk to. Okay." She informed him.

"Uh ha" he mumbled. Looking at Kagome.

Instead of doing a handshake or something. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He leaned down and started to sniff her neck. The sensation of the air on her neck tickled her and she giggled.

Inuyasha immediately pulled back. Kagome looked up at him and saw his ears move. This brought a huge smile on her face.

"Its nice o meet you Inuyasha I look forward to getting to meet you." She said with a smile still on her face.

"Well I'm going to go and leave you two alone to get to know one another." Kagome's mother said with a smile and left.

Inuyasha step away from Kagome and sat on his bed. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a red shirt. No shoes.

Kagome followed him. And also sat on the bed. He picked up the book and started reading. Kagome was feeling a little nervous. What was she souse to talk about?

"What book are you reading?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's called Romeo and Juliet. I just started." He replied as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

He thought her beautiful. Even though he never really had seen many girls. But to him she looked the angels he saw pictures of in books.

"Really we had to read that book in school." She said happy to find a topic to talk about.

"School? What's that?" he asked turning to fully look at her. He's starting to like her. She didn't treat him like an experiment but more of a person.

Kagome smiled at his innocence. Even though he looks like 18 he sounded like a 5 year old.

"School is were you go to get an education. You do reading, math, science, history and art. There's so much you can learn there."

"Really tell me more about school." He said turning his whole body so he could sit Indian style on the bed. She did the same thing so they were facing each other.

For what seemed like hours they talked about school and the different things you learn there.

Inuyasha found himself really interested. In not only the conversation but in Kagome her self.

He felt like he could just tell her every thing he could trust her. He found his first friend in her.

There conversation went on from school to different jobs, books, and everything they could think of in the amount of time.

Kagome learned that Inuyasha loved to read(talk about ooc) write and draw.

Inuyasha learned that Kagome wanted to be a scientist like her mother. And some of her passed. She was nearly in tears when she spoke of her father.

Which he learned died when she was little of a lab incident.

Buy time it was time to go they were already good friends. They were looking forward to her next visit.

This was going to one heck of a summer. But to Inuyasha's dog side something was missing.

Well that's it for the first chapter. I just thought this story up out of no where tell me if I should continue

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. I Have a Friend in Her

The next morning Kagome woke up early. She was excited and I mean really excited to see Inuyasha today. Her mother said Naraku was coming to check up on Inuyasha. She was invited to go because Inuyasha seems to talk and interact better when she was there.

Getting up from the bed. She stripped down to her undies and disposed of her nightgown. She traveled over to her connected bathroom. After getting in her birthday suite she stepped in to the shower. After washing her hair. She wrapped a towel around her and thought of what to wear.

After thinking of what to wear. She changed in to black pants. A green t-shirt that said "Be a good boy and say please" in red. Black vans and two leather cuffs. She decided no lip gloss.

Walking down the stairs she greeted her mother with a good morning. She smiled happily when she saw they were having her favirote breakfast. Pancakes and hashbrowns.

"Hello dear you certainly look happy today." Her mother said as she smiles a Kagome.

"Yeah I can't wait to speak to Inuyasha today he really is interesting to get to know." She replied happily.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. You know I saw how you looked at him when you first saw him." Mother said with a sly smile.

"MOTHER!!!!!" Kagome screeched turning a nice shade of red.

"You know we do need some information on how he would act on a date." The mother teased her daughter. She loved the blush that spread over her face.

"You enjoy torturing me don't. You're evil. Pure evil." She seethed at her mother.

"Hehehehehe. Okay I'll stop. You know your older brother is coming this weekend he finally got a week of from work." Her mother said.

Souta Higurashi one of the most wanted bachelors in Japan. He owns the most publicly used computers in Japan and America. (Not true just thought of it.) Owns billions and making more each day. He trades with Umbrella. They make the software he makes the hardware. That is one of the many reasons he is rich. Umbrella pays him to make computers that compute with there software. Kagome did always looked to him. He made a decent living yet did some dirty work.

In all that she knew of him he always was sort of a playboy. He had short spiky hair. Deep brown eyes. His hair is brown streaked with red. He has muscular build. She wasn't all that proud of that part of his life but hey it's his life.

"Well come on

Kagome we need to get there early. Got to make sure every things running. And you can talk to Inuyasha." The mother said putting the empty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah mom. You need help with the dishes." She asked.

"No thank you sweetheart it'll only be a minute." She said with a smile. When she was done they headed out to go to the lab.

(Inuyasha point of view)

I didn't know what was going on every body was running round doing test. All the computers were running. I sniffed the air I scented Kagome near by. Was she part of all of this? I didn't know but I wanted to find out.

Kagome. She is the only one that listens to me. Sure so do the other scientist but Kagome doesn't do it for research on me. She does it simply because she can.

Although I don't show it I hate being here. They do all these test on me. I'm not even sure what I am all I know is that I'm not like the rest. I don't belong any where. I'm all alone.

Right after the thought Kagome walked in to my room. She smiled as our eyes landed. That smile. That smile made everything better. That smile made his heart race and he didn't know why. At that moment he knew he wasn't alone.

"Hello Inuyasha how was your sleep last night." She asked me.

"Hi Kagome I was fine. Um what's going on why is every body moving around a lot?" He asked sheepishly from his last thoughts about her.

"Oh I guess no one told you. Naraku is coming to check up on you." She said as the smile slowly slipped of her face at his growling.

Inuyasha didn't like Naraku. In fact he hated him. Detested him. So he certainly didn't want to see him. And for some reason he couldn't phantom. He didn't want him to see Kagome. She was too good of a person.

Kagome must have seen the loathing look on his face cause she ran right to him and kneeled down in front of him on the bed. With a worried face she asked "what's wrong Inuyasha. What's with the face?"

Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. Did se actually worry about his well being? He decided he could trust her. She didn't give him a reason not to.

"It's just that I don't like Naraku." He said with his head bowed so his bangs covered his golden eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" Kagome asked quietly.

Before he could answer her. The front door opened and Naraku himself walked threw the door. He wore a business suite. His long black inky hair pulled in to a low ponytail. His strong but skinny build nothing in comparison to Inuyasha. He sharp looking face. His cold brown eyes. (Even though we know it's red) Even Kagome would say that he is a handsome man. But he's just plain creepy.

His eyes first focused on Inuyasha taking in the glare he was earning from the guy. Then he let his eyes wander to Kagome. His eyes roamed her from head to toe. Taking in all her curves. The look she received from him made a shiver run down her spine. Inuyasha seeing this growled a low menacing growl at him. Warning him to stop looking at her like that.

Naraku to say the least was amused at this. Him. Amused. That's scary.

"So this is what you have been up to." He said "so I take it your Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you. So how have you been getting along with it?"

"What exactly do you mean IT Inuyasha is a person not a thing treat him like a person." She said angrily.

"My must you be so hasty I apologies I won't make that mistake again." He said but his face or something said he knew more than she did. A secret that he found amusing.

"So Inuyasha how are you doing tell me anything different." Naraku continued.

"No nothings wrong" Inuyasha replied snappishly.

Naraku walked further in to the room closing the door behind him. Going to the bed he turned his attention to Kagome. And surprisingly he took her face in to his hands. Inuyasha started why was he touching Kagome and why did it bother him. Dismissing his thoughts he focus on growling a Naraku who still had Kagome.

"Amazing you still have human attributes." Inuyasha murmured.

"That's because I am human." She snapped. As she took his hands off of her face.

Naraku just chuckled to himself. That was the time Kagome's mother came in. she looked to Naraku then Kagome then back again she looked frantic for a moment.

"Hello Dr. Naraku I didn't expect you so soon how was your trip." She sounded a little nervous.

"My trip was just fine. So how are things at home Dr. Higurashi?" he questioned still keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"Oh every things just fine. Every thing with Kagome is okay." She replied a little easier this time.

During there little chat Inuyasha and Kagome just sit there. Staring at the two. Inuyasha was thinking of why Naraku touched Kagome. There was no reason for that and he was also angered because his scent was on her beautiful face.

Kagome was wondering why they were talking about her. Weren't they supposed to be watching or talking about Inuyasha so why was he asking about her? She was getting suspicious of what was going on she was going to talk to her mother when they got home.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called her.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll let us go outside I all of a sudden don't like the smell of this room." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Yeah let me ask" she replied "Hey mom can we go out in to the recreation area to get some fresh air?"

Instead if her mother replying Naraku did. "That would be a great idea. I'll escort you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha started to growl at him. But they said nothing. What could they say they got what they wanted didn't they. They got up off the bed and went to the door with Naraku leading the way. Inuyasha glaring at his back.

When they got out side to the recreational area. Witch looked like a campus field with benches and basketball courts and tennis courts. Inuyasha took in a big gulp of fresh air. It felt good to be out again he was rarely allowed to go out. And the fact that he was with Kagome made things better.

Naraku left saying he had things to take care of. They couldn't be happier. They both sat down on one of the benches right next to each other. One of the sakura trees over head let the blooms fall over them in the breeze.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as the breeze played with her hair. God, she was beautiful no she was gorgeous. He didn't know why but he got this strange felling around her but he didn't know what it was.

Kagome as if feeling his eyes on her turned and looked at him. Finding that his eyes were already on her. At first she blushed but she couldn't look away his eyes were so enchanting. So she just smiled at him.

"What do you think that was about in there?" she questioned breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they were supposed to be there for you but they kept talking abut me. I wonder why and when Naraku touched me. I wanted to punch him in the face." She ended in a giggle.

"Yeah when he touched you I wanted to hurt him. I didn't like that his scent was on you." He said not even realizing it.

She turned to look at him more closely. "Why would you hate if his scent was on me?"

"Your scent is sweet like…I don't even know what. But Naraku's is just disgusting. Especially to my nose." He said with his head down.

She looked at him with a big smile on her face. But since his head was down he couldn't see it. Bringing her hands to his face she put them under his chin tilting his head up so she can see him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That was nice of you to say."

"Feh" he said turning his head away.

"Inuyasha don't turn your head away from me. You have a beautiful face don't hide it from me." She said softly.

He turned to look at her with a face of disbelief. "Kagome why do you act so nice to me no one else does why are you so different? You treat me like a person not an experiment."

Kagome moved over to Inuyasha on the bench. Taking his hands in hers. She felt him grasp her hands. "It's simple Inuyasha. That's what you are a person don't let anyone tell you different. Why you're my friend Inuyasha so of course I'm going to see you as you are."

At this point Inuyasha felt like the world was okay with him. That he was truly accepted by all. That the world didn't matter to him. He had Kagome at his side.

Without even realizing what he was doing he took Kagome in to an embrace holding on to her tightly as if he let go she would disappear. He was the happiest he ever felt. He had friendship from Kagome.

Back at the lab

Naraku walked in to his office on the site. His assistant Kagura was on the computer doing research on one thing or another. She never really did anything useful and was always screwing things up.

"Kagura go to our old archive of the year 1985. And go to project T- virus." He ordered her. She started typing in all the specifications he had just said.

"Sir, there's a password do you know what it is or do you want me to crack it?" she asked.

"The code name is Kagome. When you enter the files on her enact program 'exotica 2' then after it's done erase all files of Kagome." He said with a smile on his face.

Kagura looked at him a little skeptically at first, but still did as she was told. After getting in to the files she activated the program. The computer stated all her medical histories and things done to her. After that the computer said " Project exotica complete and stable"

At that same moment with Kagome back in Inuyasha's arms her eyes flashed red and blue.

There that's the end of this chap I hope you guys enjoy it. There's a little cliffy. How did this all happen and what was the meaning? That will be reviled in later chapters. And if you want you could guess what's going to happen but let me tell you I'm milking this story for all it's got all that could go wrong will go wrong.

WELL REVIEW PLEASE I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!


	3. What I Am

I'm not an experiment I'm me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No I don't but I own this fiction so kiss my ass.

-

While in Inuyasha's embrace she felt something change in side of her. Every single nerve in her whole body tingle. She could feel her heart beat speed up. She felt like her ears were going to burst. She had no idea what was going on.

All her limbs were twitching. Inuyasha felt her stiffen in his arms and let her go fearing he was hurting her. He let her go just in time to see the slight change in her eye they went red and blue. (Like in the movie. The sign of the umbrella company.) He wondered what was going on with her. He didn't have much time to ponder that because she jumped away from him. He was hurt at first thinking that she didn't want to be near him. That is in till he saw the look of pain cross her face than he grew worried.

While Kagome was still in his arms the tingle sensation went away but was soon replaced with mind numbing pain. It felt like the very blood in her veins was on fire. The tingling feeling that was in her cells was now what she felt being destroyed. Her body was throbbing, she could feel her heart beat vibrate through her body.

As soon as she was out of Inuyasha's arms she collapsed on the floor holding her stomach where it felt like she was about to retch. Her eyes were clinched together. Even if they were open she couldn't see her eyes hazy from pain. She tried to hold in the pain to keep it. As if she let in to it the pain would increase. But she couldn't she couldn't hold it in anymore.

So she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

She let out an ear shattering scream

Dr.Higurashi was walking to the caffetira for a cup of coffee since she didn't sleep much last night. She was about to turn the corner when she heard Naraku say something she wished she never wished she heard. "Exotica 2" that was all she caught but that was all she needed. She knew what exotica 2 was and she was scared of what would happen.

She ran in to the room catch the computer say that the program was up and running. She gasped and covered her mouth. Naraku turned around to look at her. When he saw her he smirked like he was proud of what he did. This could not be happening her blood was not supposed to be reacted!

"YOU BASTERD!"

"Why I don't see what the problem is?"

"You said you were going to leave her alone!"

"I know I did. But I'm glad I did it. When I saw how Inuyasha and Kagome were reacting to each other I couldn't help but be curious." That damned smirk was still on his face.

"So you just ruined a girls life to just satisfy your curiosity?"

"It's not just mine this is for science couldn't you live with that."

"You sick you know that. So you're just going to keep her here and research her?" she asked in disgust.

"No you are going to tell the girl yourself what she is and her origin. It would be proper for her _mother_ to tell her don't you think." That smirk never left his face.

The doctors eyes started to fill with tears. This was going to hurt her more than anything. She could see the look on her Kagome's face when she finds out. The look of betrayal and pain. She couldn't bear it.

She didn't have time to think however when from faraway she heard a scream of pure excruciating pain. Her head snapped up she knew that voice. It was Kagome, her blood was kicking. She ran out of the room to the recreation area.

The first sight she saw there was Inuyasha with Kagome's head in his lap as she cried in pain. He rocked her back in forth making small whining noises at the back of his throat to comfort. She ran to Kagome to take her from Inuyasha. Well she would have but Inuyasha growled at her when she touched her.

"No, Inuyasha I have to bring her home." She said calmly.

"You will bring her back though. She'll come back right." At this point he loses his tough guy face and looks like a little puppy.

"Yes I promise Kagome will be back Inuyasha"

Slowly Inuyasha let go of her. Sakura (lets us call Kags mom that easier to type) took Kagome from his lap to the there doctors she had brought with her. Inuyasha had to stop himself from growling at the male doctors that were touching her.

Inuyasha watch them carry her away. He just sat there thinking why that happened. Did he do any thing to his new friend? He didn't know if he could live with himself if he did. But at the moment there was nothing that he could do.

When Kagome woke up she wondered when she even fell asleep. As she woke up she couldn't help but realize that every thing seemed louder. Much louder. But she didn't really think about that. One other thing that she noticed that was disturbing was she smelled thing extra good. She could smell oden like it was right in front of her face. But her hearing told her thatr it was down stairs cause she could hear her mother making it.

When she opened her eyes she immediately closed them. Why was it so bright in here? To get used to the brightness she fluttered her eyes open instead. She realized that she was in her room. She sat up and stretched her muscles she once again noticed that she could hear her bones crack as she stretched. Something told her some thing was very wrong hear.

She got up and went to the bath room turned on the water to splash some on her face. She looked up in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Her usually bright blue eyes were now pure silver. She blinked to see if she was just mistaken. It was at that moment that she remembered the pain. She was with Inuyasha and all of sudden pain that came out of no where. Then she just blacked out. The pain seem to come from her own blood.

She shook her head and decided to take a shower to calm her nerves. She took of her shirt and she gasped at what she saw. Her usually flat tummy was now rock hard abs. It didn't look to masculine but her form looked lithe but strong. Now that she looked at her self her hair if possible turned darker and longer now stopping at the middle butt.

The women that stood in front of her was not the girl she saw in the mirror in the morning. Her face looked more mature and her body looked like it went under extensive training. Truly confused at the knew change in her body she took a shower.

As she was going down stairs after taking a shower she tripped. The weirdest thing happened almost as if her body was working on her own she did a combination of hand springs and back flips till she reached the bottom. She landed in a crouched position, she slowly stood up and looked and her limbs and body in something to akin to awe and horror. She did the only thing any teenage girl would do in this situation.

"MOM!" she ran to the kitchen in total panic.

As she ran to the kitchen all kind of thoughts ran through her head. What was going on? What happened when she was in pain? And most of all, the one question that stayed on her mind was. What am I? She didn't know but something told her that her mother would know. Her mother and Naraku were talking about her earlier that day.

"Mom what the hell happened to me?" she saw her mother go stiff and knew she was right. At first her mother turned around with a smile on her face. but when she saw her the smile faded from her face.

"Kagome…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

Kagome tried to stay as calm as she could. "Mom what happen to me?"

"Kagome I think you should sit down" she sighed. She was dreading this moment ever since Kagome passed out. She never thought she was ever going to have to but then again she worked for Naraku.

Both of them traveled to the living room. The sound in here mother's voice scared her. She never heard it before. Her mother was so care free. Now she sounded like the world was on her shoulders. As Kagome sat down she took a deep breath trying to calm her self down. I mean what's the worse that could happen.

Tsk tsk Kagome you must remember Murphy law.

Sakura sighed getting ready to tell her the darkest secret she ever had to keep. (Wow I'm really dragging this out.) "First of all I'm not your mother. Before you say any thing let me finish. When you were younger your real mother got in to some problems. Naraku said he would cure her if she gave him you. Your mother gave you over. By the time you were in his custody Inuyasha was already born and experimented on. Ten years prior to this whole thing I was lead scientist on a project called the T-virus. The T-virus was a formula that heightened all the senses in your body. But their were some problems with the way the formula interacted with a living specimen blood and D.N.A.

It was so power full that it gave you an unnatural life. If you were to die with the T-virus in your system your body would be reanimated. Making someone like the living dead. Luckily there was a cure. It was the anti-virus it cancelled out all traces of the T-virus in your blood stream.

Your mother was one of the specimens used to test the T-virus. While it was in her blood stream one of the scientist working on the project had sex with your mother. When Naraku found out he wanted the anti-virus injected in to your mother. When you were finally born you were tested and they found traces of the anti-virus in your blood stream. But since you were naturally born with it in your blood stream your D.N.A stayed steady.

This was when your mother gave you over to Naraku. He and his sick curiosity did the same experiment done on Inuyasha to you. For some reason you didn't inherit Inuyasha deformities. The t-virus dulled the effect. But with the two substances didn't quite cooperate with each other. You would have attacks of some kind. We were concerned with your health so we some how found away to keep in check with two different types of blood. I personally begged Naraku let you have a proper education. We couldn't allow you to go in you present state.

So we cancelled out all of the foreign blood in your body so it didn't she show. For the next twelve years I was your guardian a mother to you. But when Naraku saw you he ordered that your blood be reacted to the second stage. So your blood won't attack the other but you still have all the qualities of your mixed blood. I'm sorry Kagome I didn't want this to happen, but there was nothing I could do."

During all this Kagome just sat there in total shock. This woman in front of her wasn't her mother? Her mother was an experiment? She herself was barley human? This was too much for her. She asked the only question that she was able to ask. Because her brain was a jumble.

"What was my mother's name?"

"I think it was Kikyo. Yeah that was it was Kikyo." She replied.

She still didn't know what to say. She was stunned, shocked and confused. She wasn't even human. She was a something. Then Inuyasha words came back to her. He said he didn't like being called an it he was a he. So she wasn't an it either she was a human being.

But that still didn't mean that she wasn't shocked. She didn't know what to do. So she ran. She ran up to her room her only sanctuary. And obviously the only place where there were no lies.

She sat up in her bed. Trying to clear her head but it was impossible. She could feel a headache coming on. It felt like the world was coming down around her. She couldn't breath. The air itself was suffocating her.

She had to get away. She had to flee to some where safe. So she ran. She ran from everything and everyone. She went to her closet and pulled out the first thing her hands came in contact with. It was a dress. A red string dress that slanted from the mid-thigh to the knees. (Like the one Alice wears in resident evil.) She put on a pair of spandex shorts underneath. She wore her calf high leather boots.

She didn't bring anything else with her. She didn't want to be slowed down. Kagome walked over to the window and looked out of it. If she was what she was told that she can survive a little drop right? She crouched on the ledge she could sense that her 'mother' was still down stairs showing no sign of coming up stairs soon.

She jumped of the ledge. But what she didn't expect was to jump some ten feet in the air. It took all her control not to scream. She looked down as she floated softly to the ground. When she landed it didn't feel like nothing at all. The breeze blew in a scent of flowers from the flower bed that rounded around the house she once called home.

She smirked to herself. "I could get used to this."

She needed some answers and she knew exactly where she was going to get them. She was going back to the lab to find out exactly what happen and why Naraku chose to work on her. They were going to pay for what they did. Their own creation was going to be their undoing.

With that thought in mind she speeded through the city she was going to get her revenge. So this is where the story really begins. The legacy of Inuyasha and Kagome. The two who are the very same but yet so different.

And that's it there's your filler now you know what Kagome is. Well that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other chacters.


End file.
